Will We Make It Thru December Part Eight
by solista
Summary: The old year is nearly over... will all the Lancers make it thru december? Will Lancer continue a new year with many more to come? Time will tell. Happy New Year.


_**Will We Make It Thru December**_

_**Part Eight**_

_**A New Year**_

"_Every man should be born again on the first _

_day of January. Start with a fresh page._

_Take up one hole more in the buckle if necessary,_

_or let down one more, according to circumstances;_

_but on the first of January let every man gird_

_himself once more, _

_with his face to the front, and take no_

_interest in the things that were and are past."_

_Henry Ward Beecher_

He didn't feel any different, he had the same old body he hadn't added any weight, lost any weight, no wrinkles around his eyes and the same hair as before.

His big brother Scott said we would be different in the New Year... he just didn't see it.

Johnny Lancer sat on the top rail of the corral fence, idly watching the stallion, running around the enclosure. Head up, tail held up like a flag, the animal was magnifico.

The animal knew what he was there for, Johnny smiled and spoke softly to the stud, "Tu novia no esta listo mi amigo."

He turned part ways at the shout from the hacienda, 'Dios couldn't a man get a few minutes to himself,' he shouted back... it was only T'resa, if had been the Ol' Man he would have gotten his tail off this fence and come runnin', "Yeah.."

The dark -haired young ward of Lancer stood hands on hips, dressed to go to town, and a frown on her pert face, "Well I'm not going to shout it to be heard all the way to Green River."

Johnny sighed and kicked off from the fence... landing like a cat he smiled at Cipriano, who had come from the barn at the shouting, 'Hola..." Johnny said around a smile to the Segundo.

The wrinkled older man smiled back, which wasn't very often, " Tu en problemas chico?"

Johnny liked the Mexican Segundo; he was one of only a few who could call him boy and get away alive, "Ningun probablemente apenas conseguido el extremo corto de la pajita."

Johnny kicking up dust around him made it to his 'sister' before she blew a cork, "Well it's about time... we are more than late. We have to be at the Conway ranch... oh an hour ago. You and that horse, Lord if Murdoch knew what he was doing when he turned you loose..."

Johnny just looked at the young woman before him, 'Dios did she not know what her face looked like when she was on a rant'.

He stood quietly while she went on some more then as she fell silent, arms folded across her chest... well he couldn't think of his 'sister' with having breasts or any other form of description.. Therefore, chest was safe, "I know where we gotta be. How I got roped into drivin' that wagon is ..."

Jelly came up at that time, and needed to add his two cents, "Well Mr. Smarty Pants, ifn' ya hadn't been with that horse this mornin' ya could told yer Pa 'n brother.."

"Jelly not right now... ok," Johnny was about on the last string, if he heard one more, squawk, quack or growl he was gonna shoot someone, "Just get tha wagon ready and T'resa if you got everything lets get loaded up."

He turned to go into the hacienda, not waiting for any replies or rebuttals he needed to get a few things then he would be ready.

In the great room, he strode over to the sofa, pulled the Indian throw off, and bundled it under his arm.

It was gonna be a cold ride in the open buckboard; also grabbing a half bottle of tequila from the liquor table, he added that to his pack.

Maria met him at the door with his saddlebags, "Juanito, I have packed your good suit, I need you to look bueno en el Ano Nuevo, si?"

Johnny had a soft spot for this surrogate mother as well, she was the first to hug him and make him feel like he was home, "Si madrecita, gracias."

"I'd... well I would rather see tha New Year with you, Jelly, Cip and my family than some stuffed shirts at a fancy fandango. Feliz Ano Nuevo, Pequena madre."

Maria lifted a hand to the young man's cheek, "And you mijo. Now go before tu pequena hermana se convierte el trastorno."

Johnny bent down to kiss the top of the Lancer's housekeepers head, "nos vemos en el Ano Nuevo."

Following Johnny out of the door she waved to the young Teresa, who was sitting on the seat of the buckboard, a frown on her face, which turned into a smile to wave back at the woman who had shown her so much.

Teresa looked across at Johnny as he pulled himself onto the seat, and then did not say a word as he surprised her by wrapping the blanket around her lap and legs.

She tilted her head to the young man beside her, "Thank you Johnny... I am sorry I was such a nag. I know you didn't want to go to this party at Ms. Aggies, but your father insisted."

Johnny clucked to the team and snapped the reins over their backs, "its ok T'resa... hey it is only one night an we'll be back home tomorrow."

With a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes, "I promised Murdoch I'd be good... Scott told me what ever you were doing at tha start of tha New Year , you'd be doing it all year long... don't know if I can be good for a whole year."

Teresa playfully slapped at his arm, "Only you Johnny Lancer, only you."

_**LANCER**_

Fate or bad luck has a way of stepping in to change the path of man and seems Mother Nature had a hand in it as well.

The Lancer wagon had only gone two miles when unexpected a tree on the side of the road decided it did not want to stand there anymore, it fell unceremoniously in front of the buckboard.

Johnny fought the horses as they pulled away from the object in their path. Teresa had a death grip on the side of the seat and held her breath.

The right wheel dipped and broke apart in a hole; the young woman thrown from the wagon to land in a heap on the side of the road.

Johnny was not as lucky, the horses had continued their flight and Johnny pulled out of his seat by a limb that jutted out. He landed hard on his back and his head bounced on a hidden rock, he lay unmoving and unknowing as to his predicament.

Her worry for her brother outweighed the pain Teresa felt in her hip and leg. Picking herself up ran to his side and knelt in the dirt beside him.

Feeling around his head she felt a warm wetness cover her hand, "Oh Johnny... hold on." Looking around she saw the blanket near and grabbed it, tucking it around Johnny.

Next, she tore parts of her petticoat to make a pad and dressing to wrap around the head wound.

After doing all medically she could she looked around again, the horses had come to a stop not far away and happily just standing in the traces.

Biting her lower lip, she made a hard decision, bending down to her brother's ear, "Johnny I know you may not hear me, I have to go for help. I'll take the horses and ride back to Lancer. Jelly and Cipriano will be back as quick as they can. You hold on ok... I love you Johnny, please hold on."

With a final tuck of the blanket, Teresa O'Brien mustered her strength and gathered the horses. Pulling up her long dress, she flung herself on to the back of one. Still in harness, the rider moved the animals out on to the road and headed as fast as she could towards home and help.

_**LANCER**_

Scott Lancer was a thinker; he loved doing battle in his mind of the pros and cons of a thing. It could take a short time to find the answer or it could be a long drawn out debate.

He smiled, his little brother did much the same thing, only with Johnny it was black or white, now or never. There was never a grey area. His brother was always quick on the 'draw', right or wrong.. he always came through.

Glancing across to the man beside him, he felt complete. This was something he had dreamed of, wished for, and prayed for... his father at his side.

"Do you think Johnny's over his mad yet," Scott looked to his father for the answer.

"Your brother does a lot of bellyaching, but he will step up to it. He's a good boy... when he sets his mind to it," Murdoch grinned over to his elder son, "He'll be fine."

Scott sighed, "I know how he hates to get escorting and wagon driving duties... I could have..."

Murdoch pulled his horse up; Scott had to stop as well, "No son, your brother needs to realize he needs to be there to decide the outcome."

"I know, he's just so impetuous, sometimes you don't know which way he's going to jump," Scott rested his hands on the pommel of the saddle.

Murdoch patted a hand on his elder sons shoulder, "Well we know your brother enough to know which ever way he jumps, he lands on his feet."

Scott chuckled, "That is so true sir. Now will you tell me again how Ms. Aggie got us corralled to help out with her party?"

Murdoch grinned, as he tapped his horse's side to get moving again, "It's like this..."

_**LANCER**_

Father and son rode in ignorant bliss as to what was occurring so close to their home.

Teresa frantically urged the team of horses to go faster... but they were draft animals not racehorses. No amount of shouting, kicking or slapping would make them change their pace.

Cipriano heard it first the unmistakable jingle of harness, the pounding of heavy hooves. Seeing Miss Teresa astride one of the draft horses, he froze.

Dios, what could have happened to bring about this ... and where was Juanito, "Jelly, Walt, Frank... rapido (quickly)".

Teresa saw the gathering men as she pounded into the compound, she hurt, she was scared all she wanted was home and family, 'dear God she hadn't wanted to leave him... what could she have done differently.'

Walt and Frank grabbed the horses as they pulled themselves to a stop, the young woman too exhausted to curb them on her own.

Cipriano lifted her down from the broad back of the draft horse, "Es bien chica. Frank get Maria. La senorita T'resa me dice donde esta Juanito?"

(It is all right girl. Miss Teresa, tell me where is Johnny?)

She had to look into the face of the man she had known all her life, like an uncle.

Wiping a hand down her face, "About two miles out, a tree fell... the horses bolted, the wheel broke and threw us out. Johnny hit his head...I ... I did what I could." Grabbing at the man's shirtfront, "I didn't want to leave him...lying in the road. He was not moving... I did what I could."

Maria arrived and took the girl into her arms, "Se tranquilo, nino." (Be calm child.)

She nodded to her cousin, "Vamos. Come T'resa, we will wait for su Poppa and hermano." In the safety of Maria's arms Teresa let herself be lead into the hacienda. The last she heard was Cipriano sending Walt to get the patron and Scott.

Turning a little she watched her 'tio' and Frank mount up, Jelly in the wagon trailing behind, as fast as he could make the horses move.

"Viene mi Nino, we will wait inside out of this cold. We will prepare for your brother and the doctor."

Maria sent a silent prayer to heaven, why now... with Juanito it was never now it was always when.

The Nino had always had a knack for finding trouble, and if he did not find it for himself, trouble went looking for him.

Ushering the half-frozen young woman through the door into the warmth of the hacienda, Maria closed the strong door and calmed her own rapidly beating heart.

She had things to do to prepare, later she would find the comfort of a quiet place and cry... but not now.

_**LANCER**_

'Dios he was cold, and he hurt. Opening his blue eyes his stomach rebelled, forcing him to sit up and turn to the side as his breakfast came up.

After the dry heaves finished racking his shaking body, the drummer started in his head.

Years of conditioning, he pushed as much of the pain and disorientation down to a controllable level. Just what the hell happened?

Scanning the area, he saw the over turned wagon... T'resa! Trying to stand made the drummer pound harder and his stomach, though having nothing left in it wanted to join in the campaign to make Johnny Lancer feel worse.

He had to find T'resa... what if she was hurt... what if... He closed his eyes, no, he would not think that... not even give rise to that thought.

Taking a minute to quell his stomach and the drummer he felt the bandage around his head.

Ok, if he didn't put it there then... T'resa had to.

She's alright then, he released a sigh and looked around trying not to move too fast, taking stock of his condition, his surroundings... well no good just sittin' in tha middle of tha road.

Slowly gathering his feet under him he found himself on hands and knees... so far so good.

Ok Johnny boy, keep it together... just a little more. He reached down into himself for just a little more, at least to stand on two feet like a man.

He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his shivering body, finally on his own two feet he shuffled to the over turned wagon.

He leaned on the wagon, all around him the bags, and articles for Aggie Conway's party lay ruined or scattered.

Well Johnny looks ta be ya done it again, another party Murdoch was intent on attending bein' bust.

He put an unsteady hand to his head, ok not feelin' too good here. Hope T'resa was smart and went to get help kid must be scared. It was all his fault... he couldn't think anymore, hell he couldn't stand anymore. Best sit down before he fell down an broke sumpin' else.

Sliding, with his back against the underside of the wagon, the youngest Lancer let oblivion take him.

_**LANCER**_

Aggie Conway's head came up at the sound of horses entering her yard, "Murdoch Lancer and Scott, well 'bout time you two showed up." Smiling she put hands on petite hips, "So looks like Johnny lost tha toss."

Murdoch smiled as he dismounted, Scott already down gathered up both reins, "Yes Ma'am he did, he and Teresa should be along in about an hour. My little brother had to get his temper down first."

Murdoch frowned, "He had best not turn that temper on Teresa, or he'll have more than a 'bad' to get over."

Aggie grabbed onto one of Murdoch's arms and pulled him forward, "Now you know Johnny loves Teresa, he wouldn't hurt her for the world."

Murdoch dug in his boot heels, "Why do all the women I know fall all over themselves to protect my younger son?"

Scott snickered as he handed their mounts reins over to a Conway ranch hand, "Because of his eyes."

Murdoch looked over to his elder son, "His eyes...?"

Scott smiled, "Yes, sir... all my little brother has to do is hang his head just so, tilt it a little. That flop of hair falls across his forehead and he opens those brilliant blue eyes with just the right amount of 'poor me' written in them and the women just melt."

At his father's incredulous look, Scott continued, "It is very true, sir... I have witnessed it myself on a number of occasions."

Aggie smiled, almost as if she were remembering

something, "Scott, don't forget that little smile of his that lights up his face and makes you want to..."

Murdoch and Scott both looked at Aggie Conway, the woman blushed and stood apart from the two men, hands back on her hips, a scowl on her pretty face, "What... oh my Lord he's a good lookin' boy and... I of course would never... ah I mean I wouldn't... Oh shut up Murdoch Lancer and get over here and help me!"

Murdoch moved forward, he knew the young women fawned after his younger son, but Lord Almighty... grown women who should know better.

Scott just laughed, oh yes he knew what Ms. Aggie meant. That was his little brother to a T.

_**LANCER**_

The Lancer Segundo felt sick, what if Johnny had been hurt very badly, and the patron would be devastated again. He could not worry about the fall out if the unthinkable had occurred, right now he must get to the patron's younger son.

Frank sat straight in the saddle, a long time Lancer hand he would do anything short of murder for his boss. Then again, if warranted, he would even do that.

He had taken a liking to the boss's younger boy, despite the reputation the young man carried.

In fact, he liked both the boss's sons. Scott was a little harder to understand at times. Scott wore all that education and society manners like a coat.

After getting to know Scott, well he was a man much like The Boss, fair, caring and even forgiving. Yeah he liked Scott... but Johnny was one of them.

Raised hard, scrabbled for every little thing he got and never once threw it up into any ranch hands face that he was the boss's son and above them.

Each young man different, each man well liked by all the hands at Lancer.

As the segundo and ranch hand rounded the bend of the road they saw the over turned wagon, but no sign of the boy.

Cipriano and Frank both bolted from their horses, rounding the wagon they saw the slumped body of the younger Lancer.

The white of the bandaging having turned almost red from the head wound, the boy was sitting with his back against the wagon.

Cipriano knelt and felt for a pulse, with a sigh he smiled up at Frank, "Si, bueno... it is strong."

"Frank, ride for el medico, I will wait for Jelly and the wagon," Cipriano turned and looked at where the dark skinned Lancer hand looked.

The tree toppled the scattered items the broken wheel and over turned wagon, "Cipriano, they were real lucky. They could'a both been killed right out."

The segundo nodded, "Si muy afortunado. Go ahora."

Frank nodded and quickly mounted his horse, riding hell bent for leather to find the doctor for Johnny.

Cipriano sighed and knelt beside the young man, putting gentle hands on the shoulders he lay the boy down. Covering him with the blanket, he run a finger to move the too long hair aside, smiling he knew the patron was constantly on his son to 'get a hair cut'.

Ah Chico, you would try the patience of a saint. Placing a hand on Johnny's forehead, he felt the warmth... 'your guardian angel he works double time for you'.

Hearing the rattle and roll of the Lancer wagon the big Mexican released a sigh.

"Senor Jelly and I will get you home Juanito. Home so we may care for you and make you well. Your Poppa and Hermano will be here soon, all will be right... you will see Nino... you will see how we all care for you."

At a shout from Jelly the segundo stood, "Here Jelly."

The old man stood in the wagon, "Well get tha boy over here... I got it all warm an comfee fer 'im."

Looking at the ruined wagon Jelly felt his heart clinch, they coulda lost 'em both. Praise the Lord they were alive and will see the New Year in.

He watched as the Lancer second in command carried the injured boy cradled in his strong arms, as a father would carry a child.

Gently laying the unconscious young man in the wagon bed and covering him with another blanket, he nodded to Jelly, "let us take the nino home."

Jelly nodded and sat, "I'm all fer that. Hang on boy Ol' Jelly 'ill get ya home lickity split. You jest hang on Johnny... jest hang on."

Cipriano followed along beside the wagon keeping an eye on the young man he had grown devoted to.

_**LANCER**_

Walt rode his pony until the poor animal was nearly spent, "come on Pokey, don't live up to your name... we gotta get tha Boss and Scott. I'll take good care of ya when we get ta the Conway ranch. Come on boy just a bit more..."

The ranch hand was a long time employee, he was just twenty- eight, coming to Lancer a young sixteen year old the Boss took him in and taught the young green-horn how to be a top hand.

Mr. Lancer was more than just a Boss he was a mentor.

He even took the time to teach him to read and write a feat in itself. He would always be beholding to the man.

When Scott and Johnny came, he felt a little put out that the sons were so cold to the father. He had learned patience from the older man or he may have taken the young men and gave them what for...

He grew to like the sons; Scott was just like his father... a born leader. Johnny... well Johnny was still a kid, even with the reputation and being the legendary Johnny Madrid.

Walt had found that under all the bravado and swagger the younger son was a true son of Lancer.

Now that kid was hurt, and Walt swore he would get to his Boss if he had to run all the way, 'come on Pokey... just a little more.'

There the Conway ranch in the distance, the pony was blowing hard. Even cold as it was, the lather was thick on the pony's shoulders and flanks.

Walt could feel the tremble of his horse under him... Lord give him strength... give me some too... amen.

_**LANCER**_

The appearance of the 'crazy' rider had all heads and eyes on the road leading to the Conway ranch.

Scott Lancer stood hands on hips, "Murdoch if that was one of our hands I'd fire him for miss treating an animal like that."

Murdoch stood beside his son; his older blue eyes... still had the prowess of seeing long distances, "Son I think that's our Walt."

Scott's heart began to bang against his ribs, this was not good... not good at all.

The Lancer men run out to meet the rider and heaving horse... Aggie joined them, "It must be serious for that boy to run that horse like that. If you have to go..."

Murdoch took his eyes off the rider and down to the petite woman beside him, " a shout had Murdoch look back up, "It may not be all that serious Aggie... let's not put the horse before the cart."

Scott's shout had him look back up, "It is Walt, sir. It must be very important for him to do that to his horse."

Murdoch agreed, he had taught Walt better himself.

Walt jumped and nearly fell off his heaving horse. Standing, leaning on the sweat slick animal his eyes took in the state of his horse... and he was sad... but there were things that are more important right now.

Murdoch ran up to him gripping his arms within strong hands, "Walt..."

Gaining his breath he nodded at a Conway ranch hand as he took the hard ridden horse to slowly walk him to cool him down, "Thanks Ben... Turning back to his Boss, "Mr. Lancer, there's been an accident. The wagon Johnny and Ms. Teresa were riding in turned over."

"I don't know everything, Ms. Teresa came back to the ranch riding the draft horses, and Johnny wasn't with her. Cipriano, Frank and Jelly were heading out the main road... I cut across country."

Walt had finally run out of energy, he nearly collapsed in Murdoch's arms, "Let's get you over here and sit down Walt. Find out if Aggie has two fast horses we could use Scott."

"Anything you need Murdoch... here Walt..." Aggie handed the exhausted ranch hand a cool glass of water, in the other hand she held a hot cup of coffee.

"Let's get ya warmed up boy. Murdoch you and Scott go... I will take care of Walt," Aggie looked up at her dear old friend. "You let me know..."

Murdoch pressed a hand to her arm, "Thank you Aggie... I will as soon as I know. Walt you rest return to Lancer when you can... thank you son."

Walt nodded too tired to look up, "Yes Sir... I'll be along shortly. I hope Johnny's alright."

Murdoch pressed a strong hand to the man's shoulder, "We all know my younger son."

Now looking up into his mentors eyes, "Yes Sir we do. Johnny won't let this little dust up keep him down."

Scott rode up on one horse while leading another, "Ready Sir?"

Murdoch nodded, turned and planted a kiss on the top of Aggie's head, "I'll let you know."

With that he swung up onto the horse, father and son kicked the animals into a gallop before they left the yard.

Aggie shielded her eyes and watched until they were out of sight. Motioning to her foreman, "Take Walt in tha bunk house and let him rest."

"Make sure his pony gets the best care. When Walt's ready to go back to Lancer let him pick out a horse."

A gentle hand on his shoulder had the younger man look up, "You done good Walt. Go with Bert and rest."

Walt nodded and stood... a bit wobbly, "Thank you Ms. Conway. Pokey is a good animal... I hope I ain't hurt 'im none."

"You go on with Bert... we'll see to your pony," Aggie watched Bert help the younger man to his much-needed rest. Looking once more towards Lancer she sent up a silent prayer.

"Lord I know we ask a lot of you... especially when it comes to Johnny Lancer... but could you at least once more lend us a hand, thank you."

_**LANCER**_

Sam Jenkins MD to numerous towns and homesteads and the only doctor within fifty miles shook his head as he slapped the reins on his horse, making the amiable animal bring forth a bit more speed.

In addition, he was personal physician to one John Madrid Lancer... or so it seemed, why on the very last day of the old year and on the cusp of a new year.

He had to smile; only Johnny Lancer could be so bold as to do this to him and the family that cared.

Frank was a good ranch hand, one of the top in the valley. When the man raced into to town like Lucifer himself was after him... and his horse in a sorry state. The usual docile, restrained man was in a state of worry and anxiety... John Lancer was hurt... badly.

The state of Frank was enough to make Sam himself worried, just what would he find at Lancer. Johnny was in God's hands for the moment, I hope the young man had not ticked the Lord off due to a snub.

_**LANCER**_

Frank had pushed his animal to the breaking point; he knew it was wrong, it could mean the usefulness of a very valuable animal.

Johnny Lancer had himself trained the cow pony Frank rode... when the younger Lancer son had presented it to him the Lancer hand could hardly believe it.

Johnny's trained cow ponies always gave 100%.

They were sturdy, reliable and you could almost trust your life to them. He hoped in trying to save the young man's life he didn't ruin the best animal he had ever had.

He would do anything to help the Lancer son... either son for that matter. He would even carry the horse on his back if he could have gotten to town any faster.

Now he was with the horse cooling the animal down as best as he could, watching the doctor pull away from town at a fast clip.

'Go with God Doctor Sam,' the ranch hand sent up a silent prayer, 'your swift arrival and Johnny's survival.'

Leading the horse in a slow walk around the livery corral, he patted the strong neck of the animal, "Come on Coco, let's get ya cooled down... then I'm gonna make ya some nice warm mash and put you in a nice warm stall."

Thinking all the while, 'I'll rent a pony from the livery an ride back to Lancer... this not knowing is... well, hell. Guess I'll tell Sheriff Crawford, he 'n Johnny seem ta go a ways back.'

The horse cooled down, Frank made his way into the barn, looking once towards Lancer he sighed.

_**LANCER**_

Murdoch and Scott Lancer rode pell-mell onto the Lancer compound; Scott's mount had not come to a complete stop before his feet hit the dirt.

Murdoch was slower in his dismount, Cipriano was there to take the reins of the patron, "Cip how..."

Cipriano placed a gentle hand on his patrons arm, "He has not waken yet, el medico Sam, said it may take time."

"He had much contusiones here on his body," the Segundo moved a hand over his chest to show Murdoch the area of damage.

"The worst patron is the herida principal. It has taken many stitches of the thread and needle," Cipriano saw his friends face blanch, "Come patron we will ve a tu hijo junto." (See your son together)

Murdoch nodded acknowledging his friend, and was lead into the hacienda. He was stronger than this... he had seen Johnny hurt before. Why did it hit him so hard this time?

This month of December seemed to have given him a better understanding of both sons.

His younger son finally accepting him as the father he had needed growing up.

His elder son let him see a spark of forgiveness thru his cool exterior.

Now... he could not go on if he had lost either son. He had always loved his boys, had always wanted them here with him.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, up these stairs where his baby boy lay silent as the world spins, the hours tick away the day getting longer and the year ending.

By God his boy would come through this, he would fight the Angel of Death or Lucifer's Demon tooth and nail...they would not get his boy.

Cipriano saw the change come over his friend, 'bueno, this is mi amigo,' "Patron do you wish me to go with you... together we will fight back El espectro de la muerte." (The specter of death)

"Gracias mi amigo," Murdoch made his way up, Cipriano behind him. Two old men prepared to fight all the angels in heaven or demons in hell to keep their boy with them here on earth.

_**LANCER**_

He could feel it... the tingling of his skin someone was here with him. If he could figure out where here was.

Dios he hurt, some cow must be sitting on his chest... hard to breathe. Then that damn drummer kept playin' that same rat-tat-tat in his head.

Least he didn't feel as if he was burnin' in tha flames of Hell anymore. Maybe St. Peter relented and let him in ta Heaven.

He would have laughed, but it hurt too much.

Whoa, some one _was_ here with him... he felt a cool touch to his forehead, heard mumbled words. Sobbing, he heard... what the angels cryin', that would be a cold day in Hell.

Talking... low, soft talkin' in his ear... damn drummer.

Just let up a little so I can hear tha man... I know it was a man... deep baritone, he sounded sad, worried and scared.

Ok... so just where was he and what happened? He felt his head shift... drummer or not he had to open his eyes.

That constant snifflin', sound like some sow ruttin' fer food... he heard it in his head beside the poundin', then recognition, "T'resa blow yer nose, Querida."

Sounds of people shiftin', movin' closer...I can feel 'em. Where's my gun... dammit wheres' my gun. I musta spoke out loud, cause I felt the cold hard metal pressed into my right hand.

That voice was back, smooth as butter, but with a change in timbre, more confident, happier... hopeful, "Scott..." It was more a croak than an actual name, but he musta understood, "Yes brother I'm here, time to wake up."

I was going to shake my head in response... not goin' there. The tree, the horses... flyin' through ta air, the pain.

I tried to sit up, _**"T'resa," **_I shouted it over the drummer, "Dios, T'resa."

I felt a butterfly touch on my cheek, a soft summer day voice filled with honey suckle and lazy days, "I'm here Johnny. I'm ok; open your eyes for me."

"Can't T'resa... hurts. Lo siento mi hermana. Muy muy lo siento."

"Son..." that growl... a bear just walked into tha room, I grasp my gun and clutch it to my chest.

Head's a little baffled, can't be no bear, "Son, Johnny please boy open your eyes."

"Murdoch..." Damn frog's back in my throat. Well least it ain't no bear. "T'resa... lo siento Popi."

"Boy..." damn I'd know that voice anywhere. Sandpaper on wood, cocky, insolent a west Texas drawl, "Val... I'm in jail. What'd I do now; don't tell tha Ol' Man... don't cotton ta muckin' stalls fer a month. Dios amigo... I hurt... don't tell anyone."

I feel a gentle but strong hand lift me up just a little; I feel the cold of the glass on my lips, 'gracias a Dios' someone thought to give me a drink.

Hold it... that bitter taste... uh-uh no way, ain't takin' that mind numbin' shi... ah crap. I done lost tha fight 'afore it began. My nose was clamped shut, the glass at the ready on my hard-pressed together lips. No way that craps goin' inta Johnny Madrid... ah Lancer.

I lose, my mouth betrayed me... that and my air-starved lungs, "Gracis Doc..." I knew it had ta be Sam. Tha old sawbones has a bag full 'a sneaky tricks, "I'll 'member that."

A gentle but soft voice, "You do that John Lancer, also remember who has the medical degree."

Ok, so they won't leave me alone til I open my eyes. Come on Johnny boy, with that crap Doc just gave me... tha pain will be a thing of tha past.

"Slow son... don't rush it," Murdoch's here, that's right 'tha bear'. He sounds tired; I did it again... made him worry. Probly gave 'im another 'grey hair'.

My eyelids flutter, I have to chuckle to myself. Tha girls say they love my 'long silky lashes,' Dios women... but when they say it, the way they say it.

I feel tha heat travel to my... ah whoa... tha Ol' man's here gotta hold that thought... don't wanna embarrass myself.

I force open my 'pools of dark blue water, a girl could drown in', what is it with women. I'm gettin' prickly now, "ok, ok Ol' Man give me a minute."

I hold my lips in a frown I shouldn't be so prickly. I done ruined tha Ol' Man's plans fer a rip roarin' New Years bash with Ms. Aggie.

The first person I see is Murdoch..., my Ol' Man.

Always there when I am hurt; concern, love... softens that solid stone face.

"Hey Popi," I try to lift up, "T'resa?"

She comes beside the bed, "Oh Johnny, I was so worried... I didn't want to leave you... It wasn't right to..."

I grab her little hand, strong hand for such a small woman, "Silencio esta bien. You did tha right thing Carino. You ok?"

Wiping her wet face with the other hand she nodded, "A bit bruised in places I can't show, but I'm fine."

Eyes finally in focus I see the other people gathered there, Scott and tha Doc of course.

A shuffle to my left had me turn my head a bit... Val, Cipriano, Madrecita and Jelly... Dios was I one foot in hell.

Guess tha Doc figured I had had enough excitement fer one day. He shooed 'em all out, seen' as my 'brilliant blue eyes' were shuttin' on their own. Dios my own body was workin' 'ginst me.

The last thing I saw was my brother bending down to my ear, "Welcome back little brother."

_**LANCER**_

The family... my family was here at home... my home. Even though that drummer hadn't gone away, he was tolerable.

My chest hurt like that cow was still there and all that pain 'medicine' was makin' me foggy headed.

Out on the portico the ranch hands were all standing 'round the outside chimenea. It was cold, but with all the free liquor tha Ol' Man was givin' out... everyone was comfortable.

I was amazed that they had all come at one time or another to check on my progress... I had never had so many people interested in my welfare.

Scott an Val barely left my side... I had begged to come down to the great room for the New Year, to no avail.

When I threw off tha covers...buck-naked mind you, they got busy gettin' me properly dressed and down stairs.

So here I am, propped up like a baby, covers to my neck Scott at my feet, Val sittin' on the armrest at my head.

How did fate let me have all this and more. Friends in the ranch hands gathered outside, the families livin' on Lancer land.

Good friends in Val and Doc Sam, and my family. Oh some of 'em may not have Lancer blood in 'em... just the same they are mi familia.

Cipriano, the Lancer segundo, come from Mexico with my mother. Maria, his prima, (cousin) having been with Murdoch since his first wife, Scott's mother lived here. They were a surrogate Tio and Tia,

having a secure place in his heart, they would always be family.

Looking across the room to T'resa, the petite woman had wormed her own special place in his heart. He knew she had at one time wished for something more... but he didn't feel that way.

She now understood there could never be that kind of relationship between them; she was his hermana del corazon. (sister of the heart).

His eyes traveled back to the blond man sitting at his feet. One strong hand lying on top of the blanket covering his foot, as if to keep him in place... protecting, caring.

Scott was a surprise, a brother. If he had been told years ago that he had an older brother, he may never have picked up the gun, may have tried to find him.

Even if it meant confronting his sire. His gaze moved to the big man across the room, he was at the patio doors speaking with the men.

A good boss, you never went wrong working for Murdoch Lancer... however, he did not brook laziness or trouble makers.

Murdoch felt eyes on his back, turning around he saw his dark haired, blue-eyed younger son watching him.

He said one more thing to Frank then turned. Murdoch was so grateful to his loyal employees, most of the men assembled outside 'rode for the brand'.

The families who worked on Lancer, for Lancer, were families where their children had been born on the land and had grown up on the land.

Murdoch had seen to it the children went to school and when they were older could work on Lancer or he would help them find a place on a neighboring ranch.

They were all under Lancer protection... Murdoch knew his younger son took that particular job very seriously.

He stood over the back of the sofa smiling down on his son, "How are you feeling son?"

Johnny bowed his head; he was embarrassed his amigo Val was witness to the coddling his family did.

He felt a gentle but firm tap to his shoulder, "Yer Daddy done asked ya a question, I know yer butt aint' hurt, 'cause yer sittin' on it," Val growled out, "I can change that, boy."

Now that was tha kind if coddling he was used ta. Looking back up into his father's blue eyes, "Soy bien, papa."

"Good, good... the time is just about on us, in about," he fumbled in his vest pocket and pulled out his timepiece, clicking open the front, "fifteen minutes we will see a new year on Lancer."

Johnny made a move to throw the blankets from him; a pressure on his leg stopped the accomplishment.

Looking down to his feet the strong hand of his big brother held him fast, "Just where do you think you are going little brother?"

Johnny huffed, "I ain't gonna be caught laying down when tha New Year gets here."

Murdoch looked to his elder son who shrugged his slim shoulders, 'what was the boy going on about now.'

"Son what do you mean Sam said no fast movements and no standing..." Murdoch looked across to Sam who had begun his walk to his patient.

Johnny folded his arms across his still painful chest, "Scott said it's an old wives tale that ifn' whatever ya was doin' on the first of tha year... you'd be doin' it all year long. I ain't takin' no chances."

"I don't plan on ridin' a sofa or bed all next year," the young man had run out of get-up-and-go, and so just sat, arms folded his bottom lip trembling with repressed pain.

Four sets of mother hens looked down at the very serious boy; Scott pulled the quilt from his brother's legs. Nodding to Val the two men stood, "Ok little brother, but from the end of this year, into next year and into the unknown future, your family and friends will be there to hold you up or catch you if you fall."

Val's growl had to put his two cents in, "An don't you ferget it, entiende al amigo?"

Jelly and Teresa came to lend a hand, everyone letting the young man realize he was never going to be alone again, not in the coming New Year or the unknown future.

Johnny moved slowly to the patio doors, "You are the most difficult patient ever, Mr. John Lancer. Where are you off to now?"

Holding tight to Val and Scott, "Wanna say thanks to Frank an Walt. Wanna see what tha New Year looks like."

Jelly and Teresa opened the doors, one on each side as Johnny shuffled in white woolen socks to the patio.

The men and families gathered there stopped their talk and turned as one as the doors opened.

They saw the energetic younger Lancer, held between his brother and friend shuffle out the door.

He shook off the hands holding him up to walk unaided outside.

Every man, woman and child knew what the young man was doing... it was the code of the gunfighter, 'show no weakness.'

Johnny stood, on legs threatening to lower his butt to the flagstones under his feet, "Gracias tu. I wanna let all of ya know, 'specially Frank an Walt, that I 'preciate ya thinkin' 'bout me" Lowering his head his blue eyes peeked up from under dark eyelashes.

The blue eyes that held some mischief, "'course it could also be tha free booze tha Ol Man is handin' out."

Laughs, chuckles and a few snorts answered him back.

Some one shouted out, _**"Ten!"**_

Everyone held a glass of something, liquor, fruit drink or water... which, to Johnny's disappointment Doc Sam push into his hand the latter.

The Madrid glare went unheeded by the family friend, Scott smiled, and Val smirked.

Murdoch held an arm around Teresa as they both moved closer. Jelly insinuated himself beside his young friend. Johnny motioned for Cip and Maria.

Everyone present joined the countdown...

"_**Five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year!"**_

_**PS: **_I want to take a moment of the readers time to wish everyone a very Happy New Year.

I have enjoyed writing my Lancer tales and am very humbled by the many 'likes' for my take on the Lancer saga.

I am an amateur to some of you who write here in Fan fiction... if it wasn't for grammar and spell check... well suffice to say ya couldn't understood a thing I wrote.

I started writing as a release for the pain in my heart and soul for the loss of a very dear friend. I am glad those who read these Lancers of mine will continue to enjoy in 2014. Happy New Year... solista


End file.
